


The Great Pumpkin

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Halloweek, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: Marinette is stuck babysitting Manon on Halloween Night. It shouldn't be too bad as most kids want to go trick-or-treating. But Manon? No, she's waiting for the Great Pumpkin. Halloween Fic. One-Shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Great Pumpkin

"Please Marinette! I know it's Halloween, but the studio doesn't have anyone else to cover for Alec tonight."

Marinette bit her bottom lip, glancing between the witch costume she made and Tikki. She had made plans to meet up with Kitty Section tonight at the Liberty for a Halloween party. And later that night she had patrol with Chat Noir.

But when Alec caught the flu, Nadja had been called in, and was pleading for Marinette to watch Manon. And Marinette was having a hard time saying no. And Tikki wasn't helping as she munched on a piece of candy.

"I guess I could watch her. For how long though?"

"Not too late hopefully…"

"Until the Great Pumpkin shows up," Manon yelled into the phone, Marinette holding it away before the scream burst her eardrums.

"Right, until the Great Pumpkin shows up," agreed her mother before whispering in the phone.

"She should be asleep by 9. She doesn't have the patience to wait that long. I'll probably be able to pick her up at 11."

"Right. 11 should be fine."

"Thank you so much Marinette. I'll drop her off at your place?"

"That would be great!"

"Thank you again!"

"The Great Pumpkin! The Great Pumpkin!" Cheered Manon as Nadja hung up the phone. Marinette sighed, slumping into her chair.

"If Manon goes to sleep at 9, I can still make it to the party, and still meet up with Chat," Marinette assured herself as she sat back up to finish adding a fake patch to her costume.

"Don't you think you are over committing yourself," asked Tikki, "You're supposed to watch Manon tonight, how can you make it to the party?"

"If Manon goes to sleep at 9, I can have Maman and Papa watch her while I go to the party."

"Shouldn't you at least ask them first?"

Marinette pricked herself at Tikki's comment, quickly removing her hand and sucking her finger before running out of her room and down to the bakery.

"Maman! Papa!"

Her parents were already getting the store ready for Halloween, the storefront decorated and baked goods put into baskets to pass out to children.

"Whoa, where's the akuma," teased her dad as she rushed into the bakery.

"No akuma, just Manon."

"Close enough," teased her dad, her mother smacking his arm playful.

"Nadja needed a last minute babysitter, but she said Manon should go to bed at 9. Do you think you could watch her after she goes to sleep so I can still go to my friend's party?"

Her parents looked at each other.

"I don't see why not, so long as you make sure she's asleep before you go."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Marinette quickly hugged both her parents and ran back up to her room, jumping into her chair, twirling it around until it hit the desk.

"They said yes! Now I'll be able to go to the party! And see everyone! Maybe even Adrien will show up!"

She sighed as she pulled up her desktop, still filled with pictures of Adrien. Adrien had answered a maybe regarding joining the party at the Liberty, it just depended on if he could convince his father and Kagami's mother they would be at a study party tonight.

Tikki sighed before finishing the last of the piece of candy.

"I know he might not come, but I can still hope!"

"Just hope you finish your costume before Manon comes, you know you won't be able to work on it when she's here."

"Gahh!" Marinette jumped in her seat and rolled back out to the costume, quickly trying to finish.

* * *

"Thank you Marinette! I'm so sorry to spring this on you last minute." Nadja apologized for the fifth time as Manon ran around the bakery in her "Holey" Ghost costume, chanting about the great pumpkin. The old light pink bed sheet cut with too many holes must have been of Manon's creation. Nadja had dressed up as Majestia except no blond wig.

"No worries, we should have fun trick-or-treating," assured Marinette, dressed in her witch costume, watching Manon attempt to scare the decorations.

"Manon," her mother called, the small girl running over to give her mother a hug. "Be good for Marinette ok."

"Yes mommy," agreed the child, as she did before every time Marinette babysat her.

Nadja kissed her daughter's forehead through one of the many holes, then waved goodbye to everyone before leaving the bakery.

"Well, we still have a little time before it gets dark, do you want to go upstairs or start trick-or-treating," asked Marinette?

"We need to go wait for the Great Pumpkin," announced Manon, pulling Marinette out of the bakery.

"The what?"

"The Great Pumpkin," Manon stopped, stomping her foot as she crossed her arms and turned to Marinette.

"On Halloween Night the Great Pumpkin rises from the pumpkin patch and gives presents to the good little boys and girls," she explained.

Marinette opened her mouth then closed it again. Nadja had warned her not to say anything to dissuade Manon regarding Santa, Tooth Fairy, or the Easter Bunny. This Great Pumpkin probably qualified for the list.

"But don't you want candy," Marinette offered. Manon shook her head no, grabbing Marinette's hand and pulling her to the crosswalk, across from the park that had turned into a pumpkin patch.

"Are you sure this is the right pumpkin patch? What if he comes from one in America?"

"He goes to the one that is the most sincere. And this is the sincerest one Paris has."

Marinette nodded as they crossed the street, families playing amongst the pumpkins.

"See! It's sincere!"

"I don't think sincere means what you think it means?"

"What does sincere mean?"

"It's like honest or genuine. No lying."

They looked around the park filled with pumpkins cut from their vines that had yet to be sold and were now just serving as décor for the park.

"It's honest enough," announced Manon, taking a seat behind some pumpkins. Marinette sat beside her, wishing she had brought a jacket if she knew she was going to be sitting for who knows how long while waiting for the Great Pumpkin. Hopefully Manon would get bored or fall asleep before long.

Marinette looked down to see Manon scanning the pumpkin patch, searching for any sign of the Great Pumpkin.

Their vigilance was disturbed by the ringing of Marinette's phone, Manon frowning as Marinette pulled the device out of her purse.

"Hey girl," came Alya's voice over the phone. Along with several other voices.

"Hey Alya."

"We just stopped by your parents for trick-or-treating and your parents said you were out with Manon. Want to meet up?"

Marinette looked at Manon, "You sure you don't want to go trick-or treating?"

"NO! I WANT TO WAIT FOR THE GREAT PUMPKIN!"

"Great Pumpkin," asked several voices over the phone. Manon jumped up to talk into Marinette's phone.

"On Halloween Night the Great Pumpkin rises from the pumpkin patch and gives presents to the good little boys and girls!"

"I want presents!" "We want presents!"

"Alright, alright," came Alya and Nino's voices to several smaller voices.

"Where are you, girl?"

"The park, hiding behind some pumpkins."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

Marinette sighed, hanging up the phone. She dropped her head down, hitting her forehead on a pumpkin.

"We need to be sincere Marinette."

Marinette just groaned. Maybe she should have asked Alya to bring a jacket from home.

"Hey Marinette," greeted Alya, followed by Nino, Ella, Etta, and Chris. Nino and Alya had dressed up as Chat Noir and Ladybug. Ella and Etta looked like Fairy/Butterflies, and Chris had a pirate costume.

"Where's the Great Pumpkin," asked one of the twins, sitting next to Manon.

"We have to wait for him."

The girls nodded and started to watch the pumpkin patch. Chris looked a little skeptical.

"You sure he brings presents?"

Manon nodded.

"He always brings me a present. Since mommy's busy tonight, I get to watch the Pumpkin Patch tonight with Marinette. But most times I find a present when I wake up. But I'm going to stay up this time for sure."

Chris nodded and sat down, Alya and Nino taking seats behind them and next to Marinette.

"Dude, how long have you been sitting here," whispered Nino.

"Twenty minutes."

Nino whistled, "Dude you sure you don't want to go trick-or treating? This could take a while?"

"No, I wanna see the Great Pumpkin!"

"Great Pumpkin! Great Pumpkin! Great Pumpkin!" The kids cheered, scaring the remaining families out of the park.

"This is going to be awhile," groaned Alya.

* * *

It was already 10:00 and the kids had yet to fall asleep. Marinette's maman had come over three hours ago, offering to let them watch the park from inside their apartment, but the kids had protested (under Manon's leadership). So her mother returned with leftover sweets, hot chocolate and blankets. At 8 they had gotten a call from Alya's parents, asking about their whereabouts, satisfied to know they were at the park, but warned them not to stay out too late.

At 9, Marinette called Luka to let them know she might not make it to the party. Kitty Section volunteered to send Ivan over as the Great Pumpkin until Marinette told them about bringing presents, the band's allowance already spent on the party décor and costumes.

Now the kids had started doing a marching rotation around their area.

"How do they still have so much energy," whined Alya, huddled between Marinette and Nino under the blanket. Her phone and extra battery died around 8:30ish due to Super Pengiuno. "They didn't even have candy."

Marinette and Nino both shrugged.

"This is stupid," exclaimed Chris, kicking a pumpkin.

All the little girls gasped.

"It's not stupid," cried Manon.

"Yeah it is. Only Santa gives presents. We already get candy on Halloween, so why would we get presents?"

"You're just jealous the Great Pumpkin never got you presents!"

"You're mom just probably gave you presents so you don't get candy on Halloween! There's no way you would be good enough to get a present from the Great Pumpkin! If he was real!"

Ella and Etta both gasped.

"Dude," Nino whacked his little brother with their practically empty pillowcase.

Manon crumpled the edges of her sheet, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Manon," said Marinette.

"I'll show you the Great Pumpkin is real! You'll see!" Manon ran off into the pumpkin patch, Marinette standing up to give chase. Marinette could see a purple butterfly approaching the crying girl.

"MANON!"

"CATACLYSM!"

Marinette pulled Manon away from the butterfly as a black hand reached forward, turning the purple butterfly to black ash. Marinette looked up to see Chat Noir looking down at them, offering a small smile.

"Everything ok?"

Manon turned her head to her rescuer, jumping out of Marinette's arms and onto Chat's leg.

"You're a hero right," asked Manon, sniffling from her tears.

"Only the most pawsome hero in Paris, next to Ladybug."

Manon pointed across the park. Nino was scolding his younger brother while Alya tucked her little sisters under the blanket, the girls getting tired.

"That boy's a meanie. Beat him up."

Chat looked over to the boy and laughed, "I think that Chat Noir has already got things under control."

Manon looked over to see the Chat Noir/Nino, then let go of his leg.

"Come on Manon," Marinette offered Manon a hand, which the little girl took as she yawned. "I think it's time for some people to go to bed."

"No… the Great Pumpkin and my present," whined Manon.

"You can still watch from my window. And maybe he likes good little girls and boys to be asleep before delivering presents."

Manon made unintelligible whining noise, but was too tired to argue as Marinette picked her up for a piggyback ride.

"Thank you Chat," said Marinette.

"Anytime. Glad I was in the neighborhood."

"What are you doing out anyway? The Ladyblog said you patrol Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," asked Marinette, trying to remember if the Ladyblog even had their patrol schedule.

"Ladybug and I are meeting for patrol later for the holiday. I thought I would go early in case of kids … you know," he gestured to Manon.

"For kids or the candy," she teased, noticing the partially full pillowcase. Chat Noir's ears tilted down, a little guilty.

"Promise not to tell Ladybug?"

"I won't say anything. But try telling Alya." They stopped in front of the group, everyone getting to leave except Alya who had her phone recording.

"Chat Noir! An interview for the Ladyblog?"  
"Uh, just be careful with your candy, don't eat too much, and stay safe?" Chat offered before giving finger guns at the camera.

Alya looked over the phone, unimpressed with the interview. But her sisters were whining to go home.

Alya and Nino helped fold the blankets, Chat Noir offered to hold them while escorting Marinette and Manon home. The four teens parted ways, Manon already asleep, the rest of the kids starting to crash.

"You know, maybe if you offer to share some candy with Ladybug, she might not be so mad," offered Marinette with a teasing smile.

"You think?"

"It's possible."

The trio snuck into Marinette's house, Marinette parents watching a Chinese horror movie in the living room. The parents turned at their arrival, helping Marinette put Manon on the couch to sleep, Chat Noir using one of the blankets to cover her up.

"What about your party," whispered Marinette's maman.

"It's fine, there's always next year. I'll see Chat out."

"Um, could we go through the roof maybe," asked Chat, looking sheepish for asking. Marinette nodded, leading the boy upstairs as her parents said good night.

"You were going to go to a party," asked Chat as they made it to the balcony. Marinette nodded.

"Manon was waiting for the Great Pumpkin all night. But it's fine. She had fun. Plus I got to be a spooky witch in the Pumpkin Patch."

"If you're a witch where's your black cat?"

"Well, you showed up, didn't you Cat?"

Chat Noir blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette could feel her own cheeks warm at her comment.

"Be safe tonight Chat Noir."

"I will. Good Night Marinette."

Chat jumping over the chimney before extending his pole, jumping around Paris.

"It's a good thing Chat Noir showed up when he did," commented Tikki from her spot inside Marinette's purse.

"Yep, best partner ever," Marinette agreed as she headed back into her room. She glanced at the phone to see she still had time before Nadja showed up, so she went downstairs to wait with Manon. As Marinette sat down, Manon looked up at her.

"Marinette?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Chat Noir the Great Pumpkin?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He rose out of the sincerest pumpkin patch and gave me a present."

"What present?"

Manon opened the blanket to reveal Chat Noir's pillowcase full of candy.

Marinette pulled out the candy, sitting it on the coffee table before placing a pillow under Manon's head.

"Who knows."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Fluffy One-Shot for Halloween.


End file.
